freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamemodes
Conquest= As in the previous Battlefront games, the Conquest mode is based around taking control of various Command Posts (CPs) located throughout the environment. Capturing a Command Post requires a friendly unit to be positioned within its radius for several seconds. This time differs based upon the number of friendly units standing within the radius. Holding a majority share of the CPs will have a negative effect on the opposition’s ability to bring in reinforcements. When one side acquires the max amount of points or loses control of all CPs for a set period of time, the match ends. |-|Assault= This mode is a new addition to the Battlefront series. In Assault battles, players are required to complete mission objectives across the Vertical Battlefront, with one team acting as the attackers and the other acting as the defenders. The following are an example of the style of objectives found in a typical Assault conflict: *Objective 1: Deactivate the Hangar Shields of the C.I.S. Cruiser *Objective 2: Establish a Spawn Point in the Enemy Hangar *Objective 3: Capture the C.I.S. Transponder *Objective 4: Plant charges on the Reactor Core *Objective 5: Escape before the Cruiser Explodes In this example, the team playing as the defenders (the CIS), must do all they can to prevent the attacking Republic troops completing their objectives. The CIS team will be presented with objectives that counter those above. For example: *Objective 1: Defend the Hangar Shields *Objective 2: Prevent the Republic landing a Transport in our Hangar *Objective 3: Protect the Transponder Etc. If the attacking team reinforcements are reduced to zero or a time limit expires (providing one is set) before all objectives are complete, the defenders are deemed victorious. If the attacking team completes their objectives, they win the match. Mission objectives will typically be provided in a sequential order and must be completed in that order before new objectives are issued. Occasionally, objectives will be handed out with multiple components that can be completed in any sequence. As this mode is, by nature, based on one side attacking and the other defending, each side will be provided with a different experience. By presenting each side with a series of different goals, but still allowing for crossover between them, a game type could be created where both teams are employing strategy to move between attacking and defending. |-|Heroes vs. Villains= Heroes vs. Villains is based on the BF2 ‘Assault’ game mode in which two teams, one consisting of hero characters (Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, etc.), and the other of villains (Darth Vader, Boba Fett, etc.), battle it out for supremacy. The first team to reach the maximal amount of points, or the team with the highest point amount after the time limit, wins. |-|Hunt= Predator versus prey! In this mode, one team assumes the role of hunters while the other are the hunted. The hunters must eliminate the hunted before the time limit expires, meaning it is in the best interests of hunted players to remain unseen for as long as possible. If any hunted characters are still alive after the time limit, that team is deemed the winner. Hunt mode follows a different class structure to other game modes. The hunters have typically only one class of soldier to choose from while the hunted are not factions in the regular sense, but instead creatures such as Ewoks and Gungans. Hunt was available on: Tatooine: Jawas vs. Tusken Raiders Bespin: Ugnaughts vs. Stormtroopers Endor: Ewoks vs. Stormtroopers Kashyyyk: Wookiees vs. Stormtroopers Dantooine: Gungans vs. Super Battle Droids Detailed look into the hunt factions here. |-|Jedi Arena= This game mode is exclusive to the Nintendo Wii version of Battlefront III. Jedi Arena allows players to lock lightsabers against either another player or an AI opponent. This is a great chance to recreate the classic battles from the films – Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader in Cloud City; Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Count Dooku on Geonosis; Anakin Skywalker vs. Obi-Wn Kenobi on Mustafar and so on. Players can even satisfy their own curiosity – who would win in a fight between Mace Windu and Darth Vader? This mode will include all the classic movie locations and allow any mixture of Sith and Jedi characters to fight to the death. The use of the Wii Remote to control the lightsabers makes this mode an unrivalled recreation of the lightsaber experience, and will prove extremely popular with fans as they act out their fantasy battles! For the battles themselves combatants will use lightsabers and Force Ppowers to reduce their opponent's health to zero to gain victory. Battles can be one-off matches, best of 3, win by 2 and so on, all completely configurable by the player. |-|Challenges= *The Challenge Mode allows players to test both their skills and reflexes in a variety of fast paced mini-games. *Almost no data exists for the challenges. Artoo verus the Buzz Droids Buzz Droids attempt to disable the Jedi Starfighters heading for General Grievous' flagship. R2-D2 must defend against the Buzz Droids if the ship is to survive! (survival-style mode, with infinite waves) Tatooine Speeder Race Meant for co-op play. Two people race on Speeder Bikes. Star Wars Classic Story Main Objective 1: Collect the plans from the Imperial Officers Main Objective 2: Get to your ship! Jedi Ambush Main Objectives 1-8: Wave One - Eight Tank Buster Main Objective 1: Destroy the Tanks Main Objectives 2 - 8: Wave Two - Nine Main Objective 9: Final Wave The Kessel Run Infantry Survival School Main Objectives 1 - 10: Wave 1 - 10 No Name (Han Solo covering fire) Main Objective 1: Cover Chewbacca on his run to the Falcon Main Objective 2: Cover Leia on her run to the Falcon Main Objective 3: Cover Artoo on his run to the Falcon Main Objective 4: Cover Luke on his run to the Falcon Anakin Starfighter Space Battle Main Objective 1: Escort Anakin and Obi-Wan to General Grievous’ Flagship MSE Droid Racing Bounty Hunting on Dathomir Main Objective 1: Locate and Capture your mark! Rebel Marksman Main Objective 1: Eliminate the Imperial Presence Main Objectives 2 - 9: Wave Two - Ten Wii-exclusives Rock Throwing on Endor Turret Defence Anakin and Obi-Wan race across the Hangar Bounty Hunting AT-AT Invaders |-|Galactic Conquest= Overview Galactic Conquest is a staple of the Battlefront franchise, available from the frontend alongside modes like Instant Action and Story. It takes the core game mechanics of the series as a foundation and, by adding a Galactic Map from which players can choose where and when to attack key systems, adds a layer of strategic depth. The result is a fresh and involving experience that, from the post-purchase survey, ultimately proved to be the most popular game mode in Battlefront II. For Battlefront III, the design of Galactic Conquest has been thoroughly evaluated to ensure it is tailored to the requirements of the target audience. The ability to attack any planet, rather than just adjoining planets as was the case in BF2, will return from BF1 to provide an extra level of intensity. Also returning is the concept of Planetary Bonuses, where controlling individual planets grants players access to key bonus items, to add additional strategy and an incentive to hold key systems. Finally, credits, and the associated need to purchase new items and units, have been completely removed to both simplify the interface and maximise accessibility. In order to these revisions a range of new features are being introduced. Details can be found below. New Features for Battlefront III Narrative Star Wars: Empire at War added a narrative component to the Galactic Conquest experience that, by establishing a setting and context, added immersion. Battlefront III will be introducing similar story elements to Galactic Conquest. Players will be able to choose from a number of different narrative scenarios based on their chosen faction. Six different narratives are planned for inclusion, spread equally across the two eras. Experience Customisation Battlefront I and II only allowed for one type of Galactic Conquest game: the full experience encompassing all available planets. Subsequently, players were unable to tailor the experience to their requirements both in terms of session length and battle locations. Battlefront III will allow for varying lengths of Galactic Conquest experience. Different scenarios will each encompass a set number of planets, ranging from 4 to a full galaxy of 12. Additionally, players will be given the opportunity to further customise their experience by selecting from a range of victory conditions. Available options include setting a time limit and the first player to control a set number of planets. Battle Bonuses In addition to Planetary Bonuses that are automatically allocated to players based on the systems they control, Galactic Conquest in BFIII also includes Battle Bonuses. These are awarded to players after conflicts and can be used at any point during a battle. As an example, if a player urgently requires additional Reinforcements, the appropriate Battle Bonus card can be used to call for more. Sector Bonuses For the first time in the Battlefront series, the galactic map will be divided into sectors, with a certain number of planets located within each. These sectors are the Core Worlds, the Outer Rim and the Ison Corridor. If a player controls all planets within a sector, they are given access to a special, powerful Sector Bonus. Game Flow Frontend U.I. -> Select a Faction - Choose to play as either the CIS, Republic, Rebellion or Empire Choose a Scenario - Choose from three story scenarios to form the basis of the Galactic Conquest game. Select Victory Condition - Choose the way to play with either the default victory condition for the chosen narrative, or tailor the experience by selecting victory conditions such as time limits and number of wins. The Galactic Conquest begins... Phase I: Movement - The player who won the last battle, or a random participant if this is the first round, chooses a planet to attack. Phase II: Battle - The two factions battle for control of the planet. Phase III: Rewards - Participants select a bonus card. The winner of the previous battle is rewarded by being able to choose firs. Phase IV: Summary - Players are given a summary of the Conquest, including planets controlled and number of wins. If the victory conditions are complete, the game ends. Otherwise the Galactic Conquest loop repeats. Feature Breakdown Galactic Map In Battlefront III, the galactic map is divided into a total of three sectors. These sectors are the Core Worlds, the Outer Rim and the Ison Corridor: *'Core Worlds': Also known as the Galactic Core, the Core Worlds region contains some of the most prestigious, well-known and heavily populated planets in the galaxy. *'Ison Corridor': A small trade route off the Corellian Trade Spine. *'Outer Rim': The Outer Rim Territories, located on the outskirts of the galaxy, contain many obscure and primitive planets. GalacticConquest.png Planetary Bonuses Each planet on the Galactic Map has a unique bonus attached to it. Once a faction gains control of a planet, and for as long as they hold control, the attached bonus will be automatically active for them. (names are placeholder) *Endor - Sensor Array: All enemies are shown on the in-game mini-map. *Tatooine - Stamina Boost: The stamina levels of all ally units regenerate at a faster rate. *Cato Neimoidia - Combat Shielding: All ally units spawn with an extra boost of health (over-health). *Mustafar - Enhanced Blasters: Ally weapons do slightly more damage. *Coruscant - Regen Boost: The health of all ally units regenerates at a faster rate. *Dathomir - Sabotage: Enemy vehicles spawn in a partially damaged state. *Dantooine - Mandalorian Armour: Ally units suffer less damage when hit. *Yavin 4 - Supplies: Ally units spawn with additional quantities of ammunition. *Desolation Station - Vehicle Resupply: Ally vehicles respawn at a faster rate *Hoth - Elite Training: The accuracy of ally units is improved. *Bespin - Autoturrets: Turrets appear already built near certain player-controlled command posts. *Kashyyyk - Reinforced Vehicle Armour: All ally ships and vehicles have stronger armor. Sector Bonuses Along with planetary bonuses, each sector in the galaxy also has a unique bonus attached to it. If a faction controls all planets within a sector, they will unlock access to this bonus. All bonuses are activated on the galactic map screen and are limited to one use per faction. *Core Worlds - Planetary Shield: Equip a controlled planet with a planetary shield that prevents it from being attacked by the enemy. This shield will remain until the enemy is victorious in battle. *Ison Corridor - Insurrection: Triggers a revolution on any non-ally planet. Neutral planets are instantly bought under the control of the faction using this bonus. If used on an enemy planet, a resistance is formed and that planet simply becomes neutral. *Outer Rim - The Ultimate Weapon: Direct a superlaser equivalent in power to that of the Death Star to completely destroy an enemy (or neutral) planet. Narrative Scenarios A total of six scenarios are available for selection at the start of the Galactic Conquest campaign that aim to ground the conflict in an engaging fiction. Three narratives are available per selected era, with each offering variety in terms of both numbers of planets and the conditions required for victory. Victory Conditions Each of the narratives will, by default, have a set of victory conditions that outline the requirements of each faction. Gaining control of all planets in the galaxy is one such condition for example. However, in an effort to maximise the control players have over their experience, the default victory conditions of each scenario can be customised to suit particular requirements. The following customisation options will be available depending upon the initial scenario selected: *First faction to 3 victories *First faction to 5 victories *First faction to 7 victories *First faction to 10 victories *Leading faction after 15 minutes *Leading faction after 30 minutes *Leading faction after 45 minutes *Leading faction after 60 minutes *First faction to control 3 planets *First faction to control 5 planets *First faction to control 7 planets *Gain control of the Core Worlds Sector *Gain control of the Ison Corridor *Gain control of the Outer Rim Territories Phase I: Movement The first phase within a single Galactic Conquest turn is the Movement Phase. Here, one player is given the opportunity to attack any planet in the galaxy by simply selecting it on the Galactic map screen (as represented by the following mock-up image). Screenshot_60.png The winner of a previous battle, or a random player if this is the first round, holds the initiative and is therefore able to choose the location of the next conflict. There is no restriction on where players can choose to attack during any given turn unless otherwise dictated by the narrative. From the Galactic Map screen, the player also has the option of toggling two screens of additional information. The first is a summary overlay that details the current status of the Galactic Conquest battle, as shown below. GC2.png The second supplemental screen allows players to view the bonus items they have acquired, and gain further information about the effects. GC3.png Once a planet has been selected for attack, the battle phase (Phase II) is entered. Phase II: Battle Battle types can be either Conquest or Assault depending upon the planet attacked. Battles occurring on neutral planets will be restricted to ground vs. ground only. At the start of this phase, the player is taken straight to the class selection screen. Unlike in the Galactic Conquest modes of both BF1 and 2, all five character classes are available for players from the very beginning of the campaign. A new feature for BF3 is the ability of players to use Battle Bonus cards during a conflict, providing necessary assistance when needed. Pressing ‘Select’ during a battle will display the full-screen map. Highlighting the ‘Use Battle Bonus’ option will bring up a screen showing players all of the Battle Bonus cards they have available (a mock-up of which is shown below). From here, players can select any card they wish to use. A limit on the number of Battle Bonus cards that can be used during any one match may be imposed (to be evaluated through playtesting). Details of the Battle Bonus cards available can be found later in this page. GC4.png Phase III: Rewards Upon completion of a battle, both players are rewarded with the opportunity to choose new bonus cards. A random selection of six bonus cards are shown on-screen, four of which will have their functionality hidden as in the mock-up on the following below: GC5.png The winner of the previous battle is rewarded with first choice, while the non-victorious player is offered one card from the remaining five. This sequence is repeated for the final two bonus cards. The choice players have to make is whether they take the safe option and select one of the already revealed cards, knowing what they will get, or gamble by selecting from the secret cards that may yield greater rewards. The bonuses offered by these cards may be either Battle Bonuses or general Upgrade Bonuses (class abilities, new weapons, etc). The following table outlines all available bonus cards. GCd.png Upgrade Bonuses are automatically applied when awarded. Phase IV: Summary The final phase of a Galactic Conquest round, the summary screen (as featured earlier in the Movement section but shown again below) is displayed to inform players of their current standings. The victorious faction from this round holds the initiative and is given control of the Galactic Map. A single button press will return players to this map for the start of the second round. gc6.png Multiplayer Support Overview In addition to being playable in single-player against an A.I. opponent, Galactic Conquest will include support for two players via split-screen. Players will be able to play either cooperatively (with both playing as the same faction), or competitively (one faction against another). Co-operative Play When playing cooperatively, both players participate on the same side against a faction controlled by an A.I. opponent. Player One is given control of the map screen U.I. between battles to avoid confusion, but either player can access the in-game map screen during a fight to use one of the available Battle Bonuses. Competitive Play When playing competitively, one player takes control of one faction and the other assumes control of the opposing faction in the same era. At the start of a match, a random player is chosen to select the first planet to attack. After this point, the winning player of a previous battle is given the ability to choose the next target. |-|Points Per Action= References *Battlefront_III_DesignOverview_FINAL_MS4.doc (25/08/2006, last modified by Steven Lewis) *BF3_Wii_DesignOverview_0.95_with_Comments.doc (26/07/2007, last modified by James Morris) *Galactic Conquest Design - Final_OKComments.doc (02/06/2007, last modified by Orion Kellogg) *Megadump by Clonetrooper163 (for Points per Action) Category:Gamemodes